Volver a Empezar
by Satoshi Ryu
Summary: Ash sufre una gran perdida, es ahora donde se da cuenta que no todo es hermoso en esta vida. pero no estara solo o si?
1. Chapter 1

Volver a Empezar

Diez años han pasado desde que comencé mi viaje, en ese tiempo eh pasado por muchas aventuras, conocí mucha gente. Tuve los mejores amigos, atrape muchos pokemons. Y todo eso fue por un sueño una ilusión ser maestro pokemon

Parece que es cosa del destino que hoy día, justo cuando cumplo diez años de viaje este luchando por lograr mi sueño.

Soy Ash Ketchum y hoy lograre cumplir mi sueño, me encuentro en el estadio añil y frente a mí se encuentra el actual campeón de la región Lance Siegfried. El gran maestro dragón y campeón indiscutible desde hace mas de 15 años.

Me tomo 10 años prepararme para esta batalla y no la voy a perder. Después de haber vencido a Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha y vencido 5 pokemons del actual campeón este es mi momento el momento de por fin ser campeón.

La batalla ha sido dura y es que vencer a cinco pokemons del campeón no ha sido fácil, pero me da confinase saber que tengo a mi fiel amigo Pikachu en el campo es mi último pokemon pero él es todo lo que necesito para vencer al Dragonite de Lance.

Además en la tribuna todos mis amigos están apoyándome así como mis antiguos rivales están aquí viendo mi combate no puedo perder no aquí no hoy no ahora.

Veo como Pikachu salta esquivando el hyper rayo de Dragonite y como sigue mi orden al pie de la letra y conecta una poderosa descarga sobre el dragón. El cual cae al suelo. No puedo evitar sonreír al fin lo había logrado eh vencido a Lance y soy el nuevo campeón. Volteo a la tribuna y veo como mi mama sonríe junto al profesor Oak. También esta Gary, Brock, Max. Tracey, Cilian, Iris, Dawn, May y Misty. Todos sonríen contentos.

En eso noto como sus sonrisas desaparecen y como se escucha un fuerte grito general en todo el estadio, me giro y veo como Dragonite sigue en pie y también veo la mirada de Lance –_ ¿esta sonriendo?- _pero no es una sonrisa cualquiera es una sonrisa de burla – Ash has llegado lejos pero esto termina aquí – me dice con firmeza el campeón.

Estoy sorprendido, esa es la verdad nunca pensé que Dragonite se pusiera de pie después de ese ataque. Y peor aun Pikachu aun que no lo aparente esta algo cansado. Tal vez nadie lo note, pero yo conozco a mi mejor amigo como ningún otro.

Pikachu al sentir mi mirada se gira y me ve a los ojos con su mano me hace una señal que yo logro entender a la perfección – _a por todo - _Es el mensaje de mi compañero y asiento con la mirada. Tomo como es costumbre mi gorra y la gira hacia atrás – Lance tienes razón esto termina aquí – el maestro dragón solo sonríe.

Lance ordena el ataque cometa draco, el ataque es disparado y el cielo se llena de meteoros en eso noto como Lance no termino la orden allí si no que ordeno el giga impacto. Sé que si lo esquivo es probable que alguno de los cometas golpeen a Pikachu, lo que me preocupa es que Lance también lo sabe – ¿que harás Ash? – y fiel a mi estilo siempre atacar de frente – tacleada de voltios – tanto Dragonite como Pikachu chocan en el aire mientras los cometas caen por todo el campo de batalla. Ocasionando que una gran nube de polvo se levante y nadie pueda ver lo que sucedió después del choque.

En eso escuche como Lance ordenaba a su Dragonite que despejara el polvo, el poderoso dragón se eleva por los cielos y con sus poderosas alas aleja el polvo, es allí donde ve que Pikachu está en el suelo pero consiente aun, al parecer está intentando levantarse – acabalo Hyper rayo – dice el maestro dragón – Pikachu levántate y usa trueno – Pikachu a base de corazón se logra poner de pie a tiempo para lanzar la poderosa descarga la cual choca con el hyper rayo ocasionando una gran explosión.

La explosión manda a Pikachu al suelo cerca de mis pies mientras Dragonite aun esta en el aire – ríndete Ash, si eres un buen entrenador sabrás que aun que Pikachu se ponga de pie. Esta batalla ya está perdida – miro a Lance y este mantiene su sonrisa burlona, sabiendo que esta victoria es suya – no – el me mira – ¿que dijiste? – yo le miro y Pikachu se pone de pie – no me voy a rendir, estos diez años no han sido en vano, no puedo perder no estando tan cerca de lograr mi sueño – Lance borra su sonrisa y me mira con seriedad – tú has escogido el destino de tu Pikachu espero que puedas vivir con ello –

Lance ordeno s su pokemon usar aliento dragón. La poderosa llamarada se acerca a Pikachu el cual usando su cola se eleva por los aires – ahora usa true – no alcanzo a terminar la orden por que Dragonite atrapa a Pikachu entre sus brazos – movimiento sísmico – son las frías palabras de Lance – ¡trueno! – mi ultima esperanzanas es que la descargue dañe a Dragonite antes de que azote a Pikachu con el movimiento sísmico.

Veo como Dragonite grita al sentir la electricidad pero en vez de bajar la velocidad de su ataque gira con más velocidad en el aire. Hasta que en un momento se deja caer en caída libre – ¡no Pikachu! – Veo como este es azotado contra el suelo – acabalo pulso dragón – la espera golpe a un inconsciente Pikachu en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo corro hacia mi Pikachu el cual esta inconsciente en medio de un pequeño cráter al verlo me fijo quien sus heridas son heridas de gravedad tiene la piel quemada y tiene un corte muy grueso en la frente.

Miro a Lance con rabia – ¿porque? Ordenaste ese último ataque – Lance me mira con la misma rabia – tu sentenciaste a tu pokemon al seguir la batalla. Esto no es un juego Ash, bienvenido a las grandes ligas – Lance llama a su Dragonite y me da una última mirada – espero que hayas aprendido algo, aun que creo que has pagado un precio muy alto - veo como las enfermeras Joys se acercan a Pikachu y lo ponen en una camilla rápidamente lo llevan al centro pokemon.

En eso Lance desaparece por el pasillo del estadio mientras yo me quedo en el centro del campo.

Se suponía que hoy iba a ser el mejor día de mi vida entrene duro, vencí muchos rivales incluso estudie las estrategias de batallas de Lance y los demás elites. Tanto esfuerzo para ser derrotado a un paso de ser campeón.

En eso sonrió con nostalgia. No Lance me venció fácilmente deje que mis emociones y anhelos me controlaran, no seguí mi plan es por eso que estoy aquí en medio del campo derrotado y con miedo a perder a mi mejor amigo, solo por mi egoísta forma de pensar. En que pensaba yo sabía que Pikachu quería continuar, pero sabía que no podía. Demonio maldito seas Lance.

En eso siento como una gota de agua cae sobre mi y levanto la mirada, y veo que está lloviendo y que el estadio esta vacio – cuanto tiempo llevo aquí – en eso me levanto y me dirijo al centro pokemon.

Pikachu me necesita ahorita ya habrá tiempo para analizar la situación. Ahora lo que importa es mi Pokemon. Al llegar al centro pokemon veo que todos mis amigos están allí me acerco a ellos y ellos al notar mi presencia no dicen nada pero noto en sus miradas algo. _– Decepción – _demonios en que estaba pensando. En eso Brock se acerca a mi – están operándolo. – yo no digo nada y me siento en una banca que está cerca de la sala de operación. Nadie de mis amigos dicen nada solo me miran en silencio mientras ellos esperan también a que la operación termine.

Pasan los minutos y mi angustia se empieza a incrementar y si Pikachu esta mas grave de lo que esperaba. Siento como mis manos empiezan a sudar y mis piernas empiezan a temblar. _–no puede morir o ¿si?- _la idea me aterra y siento como una lagrimas bajan por mis ojos. Demonios otra vez me pondré a llorar que acaso no soy un hombre ya.

En eso siento como una mano toma las mías y levanto la mirada, junto a mi esta mi mejor amiga Misty ella me mira y me sonríe con ternura – cálmate todo estará bien, Pikachu es fuerte – en ese momento miro sus ojos aguamarina y me siento tranquilo. Y le doy una sonrisa – gracias Misty, tienes razón Pikachu estará bien – ella con cuidado limpia una de mis lagrimas. Siento su mano sobre mi mejilla y no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante la cercanía con mi linda amiga _– ¿linda? De donde salió eso – _ pero antes de que me siga preguntando por que pensé eso se oye como las puertas se abren y una enfermera Joy con la mirada baja me mira directamente.

Lo sentimos lo hemos perdimos –

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lo sentimos lo hemos perdido –_

Siento como todo mi peso cae sobre mis rodillas y como mis rodillas no tienen la fuerza para soportar mi peso o es acaso mi dolor. No lose con exactitud solo sé que estoy enfrente de la enfermera que me ve con pena a mi lado esta Misty abrazándome y siento como lagrimas y mas lagrimas bajan por mis mejillas.

Pero no se aun porque lloro, aun no comprendo las palabras de la enfermera que me ve con pena _– lo perdimos - _ poco a poco empiezo a comprender la palabra perdimos, mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo, compañero de mil aventuras mi pikachu está muerto.

No lo volveré a ver – no, está mintiendo no está muerto – sin darme cuenta sé que me levanto de una forma violenta y muevo de un empujón a la enfermera, para que me deje pasar.

Después de mover a la enfermera veo a una Chansey poner una manta blanca sobre mi Pikachu. Sin importarme la enfermera pokemon la muevo y quito la manta es allí donde lo veo. Mi amigo está muerto. Lo que yo temía estaba pasando. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Porque? Y la respuesta viene rápidamente a mi mente – _es mi culpa _–

En ese momento siento como mis amigos me rodean como lagrimas caen por mis ojos y como ellos también lloran, ni uno dice ninguna palabra y yo que solo puedo ver a mi amigo muerto no hago otra cosa que soltar un grito un grito de dolor un grito de tristeza yo había condenado a mi amigo y con su muerte mi alma se destruía.

…..

No ha pasado ni dos horas del combate entre Lance y yo y la notica de la muerte de mi amigo era la noticia global. Lance después de terminar el combate se había encerrado en la torre de la Elite 4 Donde solo los Elites podían entrar y nadie más, el maestro dragón estaba atrapado en su torre.

Toda la tarde la prensa ah tratado de entrar a la torre pero los elites han impedido sus intentos por lograr hablar con Lance, aun así la prensa amarillista como ninguna mando a su mejor reportero el cual se metió por los ductos de aire hasta llegar a la oficina del maestro dragón.

El joven periodista vio que el campeón estaba dormido con un vaso de bebida alcolica entre las manos, por la distancia no pudo identificar que bebida era. Tomo su cámara y tomo una foto del Maestro. Lo que no sabía el reportero es que Lance no estaba dormido y tampoco sabía que su Dragonite estaba fuera de su pokebola – usa garra dragón – ordeno el maestro dragón.

De un golpe el dragón saco al reportero del ducto. Lance se acerco a al reportero y de un jalón le quito la cámara – lanzallamas – ordeno el maestro dragón. La cámara quedo reducida a cenizas. En eso el maestro dragón golpeo en el estomago al reportero lo que hizo que perdiera el aire y no pudiera responder a la agresión ni a la pérdida de su cámara.

Si alguno de ustedes vuelve a entrar a mi torre no seré tan bueno con el ¡entendiste!–

El reportero solo alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza – Dragonite aviéntalo por allí – el dragón tomo al reportero y salió por la ventana de la torre cuando estaban a unos 4 metros de altura el dragón lo soltó. Por la altura el reportero no murió pero si se fracturo ambas piernas, el pokemon dragón al ver el resultado solo rugió. Llamando la atención de todos los reporteros. Al ver a su compañero en el suelo todos entendieron el mensaje. Hoy nadie sabría nada del campeón de Kanto.

Mientras todo eso pasaba en las oficinas de la liga pokemon. Yo me encontraba rumbo a pueblo paleta, donde enterraría a mi amigo. Desde que salimos del centro pokemon eh tratado de no llorar y tranquilizarme pero la culpa y los recuerdos no me dejan en paz.

Recordar que hace 10 años me quede dormido y llegue tarde a recoger a mi primer, aun me da gracia como nos llevamos ese primer día. Aun que nos llevamos mal ese primer día, desde ese día fuimos inseparables. Y aun que éramos entrenador y pokemon yo siempre vi a Pikachu como un amigo no. Miento como parte de mi familia.

Al pensar en el solo hago que una lágrima salga por mi ojo. Si definitivamente soy un hombre llorón. Dejo que mis emociones salgan muy fácilmente. Tal vez por eso es que mis amigos no me dicen nada ellos me conocen y hasta ahora me están dando mi espacio aun que al verlos aun que los notro preocupados por mí, también noto en su mirada. En casi todos. Por que la única que no me ve así es Misty. Y ahora que pienso en mi amiga ella también la conocí este día hace 10 años. Es más sin ella tal vez hubiera muerto en ese lago.

La miro y noto que está a mi lado dormida se nota en su cara que ah estado llorando, ella también quería a Pikachu aun así es la única que no se me ha separado ni un segundo y también es la única que no me ve con decepción me ve con una mirada que no logro identificar.

Suspiro y volteo a ver el paisaje ya a lo lejos se puede ver pueblo paleta el lugar de descanso de pikachu.

Llegamos a pueblo paleta y el camión nos lleva a la reserva pokemon del profesor Oak. El nos guía hasta una pequeña loma de donde se puede ver todo el pueblo paleta. Allí hacemos una pequeña tumba para mi amigo. Después de enterrarlo el profesor dice unas palabras en honor a mi amigo. Pero todas ellas las decía mientras me miraba fijamente y es que yo se que el profesor me culpa de la muerte de Pikachu y no solo el si no también May, Dawn, Max, Iris, Cilian, Tracey, Gary y hasta mi madre y Brock.

En eso siento como una mano toma la mía, volteo y veo a Misty ella no me sonríe pero tampoco me mira con ese resentimiento. Veo en su mirada tristeza. Por perder a un amigo.

Empiezo a recordar entonces cuando la conocí fue en la cascada de bosque verde. Recuerdo que ella se había ido de su casa para probarles a sus hermanas que ella podía ser una gran entrenadora de pokemon de agua, también recuerdo que lo primero que me dio fue una cachetada. Aun que lo merecía. Pikachu casi muere ese día por mi novatez y mi inmadurez. – _desde hace 10 años no eh cambiado nada _- En eso siento como una gota de lluvia cae sobre mi cabeza y poco a poco siento como empiezan a caer – Ash es hora de irnos – Misty mi amiga sin soltarme aun de la mano me jala y noto que estamos los dos solos en la tumba de mi amigo.

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado que ni me di cuenta que todos se habían ido, pero no digo nada solo me dejo guiar por mi amiga. Noto como ella solo trae un vestido negro y un suéter negro que no la protegen nada de la lluvia y además empieza a anochecer no sé porque pero me suelto de su mano y me quito mi gabardina y se la pongo entre los hombros ella me mira – es solo para que no te mojes más de lo que estas – ella me sonríe y me vuelve a tomar de la mano, no sé porque, pero verla sonreír hace que olvide un poco mi pena.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa ella me suelta de la mano y me mira a los ojos sin decir nada me da un abrazo y yo no sé qué hacer nunca había abrazado así a Misty yo me siento raro algo incomodo y trato de alejarla de mi, pero ella me abraza más fuerte en eso noto como se pone de puntillas y se acerca a mi oído – Ash lo de pikachu no es tu culpa. Eres una gran persona. Sé que estas sufriendo pero yo no te voy a dejar – no entendí sus palabras pero lo que si se es que le respondí el abrazo.

Estuvimos así unos minutos en los que no dijimos nada. Yo porque tenía un nudo en la garganta y empecé a pensar que tal vez no era mi culpa. Digo soy humano. Aun así duele y bueno Misty no decía nada por miedo a que notara que estaba llorando y es que así era Misty. Siempre se hacia la fuerte. El abrazo duro por unos minutos más hasta que ella poco a poco nos fue separando – buenas noches Ash – ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se subió a la habitación de huéspedes.

Yo no supe cómo reaccionar y después de 5 minutos me moví del lugar empecé a caminar hacia mi cuarto, pero antes de llegar a mi cuarto vi que el cuarto que compartían, Iris, May, Dawn y Misty tenía la luz prendida.

No le di mucha importancia y seguí mi camino hasta que llegue a mi cuarto fue allí donde escuche las voces de Brock, Max y Cilian al parecer estaban hablando.

Al parecer era una pequeña discusión y para no interrumpir decidí bajar a la cocina, pero algo me detuvo – ¡No puedo creer que Ash dejara que pikachu muriera solo por cumplir su meta! – era la voz de Brock no había duda. Estaban hablando de mi – Ash siempre fue impulsivo pero nunca pensé que fuera a tal grado. Espero que la liga pokemon le quite la licencia y le quite todos sus pokemons. El no merece ser entrenador – que también Cilian me culpaba. Aun que tenían toda la razón era mi culpa. Qué clase de entrenador soy. – yo solo sé que nunca trataría así a mis pokemon son mis amigos. – Max también estaba de acuerdo y aun que tenía ganas de explicarles que fue un error yo sabía que era la pura verdad sus palabras eran verdaderas.

Lentamente me fui alejando de la puerta en eso escuche un golpe de cachetada – no vuelvas a decir eso Dawn o te reventare la cara a cachetadas – esa era la voz de Misty y se oía muy enojada – y eso va para ustedes dos también entendieron, ustedes saben que Ash es una gran persona viajaron con él lo conocen lo que paso con pikachu fue un error – Misty se oía demasiado enojada, en eso oigo la voz de May – no Misty el error aquí fue del profesor Oak por hacer a Ash un entrenador. Que no viste su mirada en el funeral – En eso otra cachetada estoy seguro que Misty golpeo a May pero yo no necesito oír mas. Si tenía dudas de que fuera mi culpa ahora mis amigas y amigos me lo confirman yo mande a pikachu a su muerte.

Me aleje de la puerta y baje rápidamente las escaleras pero estaba tan oscuro que me caí ocasionando un gran ruido la puerta de la habitación de Misty se abrió y las cuatro jóvenes se asomaron y me vieron en el suelo – en eso vi la mirada de May, Dawn y Iris, no solo era decepción era de lastima – también vi como mi amiga pelirroja se acercaba hacia mí pero yo fui más rápido y me puse de pie y salí corriendo de la casa

¡ASH REGRESA! –

Lo escuche pero no mire hacia atrás.

Continuara..

Ahora a contestar mis hermosos reviews :D

MikoAucarod: jajaja mi primer review en esta historia. Si mate a pikachu jajajaja soy malo y para la mala suerte no hay esferas del dragón aquí XD jajajaja ósea milagros no pararan creo jajajaja y bueno gracias por el comentario no soy bueno narrando pero a ver si mejore en este cap jejeje y sobre la pelea este no es un fic de peleas XD

Lance-Lobo: grax por el comentario. También lo note hay cosas que se que Ash no diría o pensaría, el problema de la narración o al menos para mí es ser el personaje por que no es mío así que todos lo conoce y batalla a veces con eso, espero haber mejorado. Grax por el comentario

Red20: si, el Lance del anime no me gusta. Me agrada verlo como un campeón y un campeón es una persona centrada en seguir siendo el mejor. Sobre embriagar a Ash XD aun no lo decido digo apenas está en la etapa de asimilar la muerte. Grax por el comentario espero que te guste este capitulo

Mistyket: jajaja si mate a pikachu pero bueno u.u lo siento XD jajajaja claro que seguiré esta historia espero que te guste el capitulo pensaba meterle más cosas, pero me gusto donde lo corte sobre la ortografía sé que tengo que mejorar y sobre el futbol… XD te diré… lo sabe todo el norte lo sabe todo el sur los pumas tiene miedo cuando vamos CU :D

Sebas li 2496: gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste este capítulo T_T lo admito me dolió la muerte de pikachu u.u… nos vemos n.n

Erend: -.-¡ la que conspiro para que escribiera esta historia: D jajaja no te preocupes tengo un plan para compañero de aventuras para ashy'boy XD jajajaja espero que te guste el cap y espero review!


	3. Chapter 3

¡ASH REGRESA! –

Lo escuche pero no mire hacia atrás, no había motivo para hacerlo. Sin pikachu y ahora sin mis amigos no tenia por que volver.

No sé por cuánto tiempo corrí pero debió ser mucho ahora me encontraba a la salida de el bosque verde casi llegando a ciudad verde.

Poco a poco fui entrando a la ciudad estaba cansado y mis ropas mojadas sentía como todo mi cuerpo me pesaba. Gire la cabeza por toda la ciudad y vi que estaba todo cerrado. Claro por la hora. En eso note un pequeño bar. Sacando mi cartera mire su contenido.

"_Dicen que las penas de un hombre se curan con alcohol"_ siempre pensé que era una estupidez. Pero ahora no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Tal vez no lo sea.

…..

Mientras eso pasaba en ciudad verde en el valle Charicifico. Liza la guardiana del valle buscaba a al Charizard de Ash. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo se encontraba junto a Charla su antigua compañera y ahora madre de unos pequeños Charmander.

Cuando estuvo frente a la pareja de pokemon de fuego miro a Charizard y le indico que lo siguiera hasta su pequeña casa de vigilancia – lo que vas a ver puede ser fuerte pero creo que tienes que verlo – Charizard no entendía muy bien esas palabras pero sentía un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a ver.

Liza le puso el video de la batalla de Ash Vs Lance. Charizard veía la batalla emocionado era increíble como su antiguo entrenador había mejorado. Aun que sentía molestia por qué no lo llamo para tan importante batalla.

Pero mientras la batalla se acercaba a su final el pokemon de fuego empezó a sentir ese sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar. En eso llego el momento el momento en que el pulso dragón golpeo a Pikachu.

Vio con impotencia como Ash corría hacia su amigo y como este era atendido por las enfermeras. Charizard sintió una punzada de dolor y miro a Liza. Esta le regreso la mirada y le sonrió – ve yo los cuidare – el poderoso pokemon rugió y lanzo un lanzallamas al cielo mientras extendía sus grandes alas y iniciaba su vuelo a toda velocidad hacia Kanto.

…..

Que les pasa a todos ustedes – era las palabras llenas de furia de Misty – Ash no tiene la culpa de lo – en eso Brock se acerco a ella y Misty se cayó unos segundo – no digas que no es su culpa. Que sabes que si lo es Misty – la joven pelirroja miro a Brock a los ojos los dos líderes de gimnasio se miraron con enojo los demás veían con algo de miedo la discusión de los más grandes amigos de Ash – fue un error – dijo la pelirroja – él no quería esto Brock y tú lo sabes – el joven doctor suavizo un poco la mirada – tienes razón. Pero es que Pikachu – el joven se alejo unos pasos de la líder.

Misty también suavizo la mirada y miro a todos – sé que es duro, pero culpar a Ash no es la solución, todos aquí lo conocemos y entiendo su dolor la verdad es que si pikachu era un pokemon pero al igual que tu Brock o tu May El era mi amigo yo lo quería mucho – todos bajaron un poco la mirada May, Dawn lloraban en silencio mientras que Iris desviaba la mirada para que no vieran sus lagrimas.

Brock se acerco a Misty y ella lo miro con algo de pena – tienes razón, creo que dejamos que el dolor sacara lo peor de nosotros – Cilan se acerco también - ¿y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto el conocedor.

Misty miro a todos y tratando de animarlos – buscar a Ash, si nosotros estamos tristes. No quiero saber cómo se siente él en este momento - todos asintieron y aun a pesar de la lluvia salieron en busca de su amigo.

…

Habían pasado solo 2 horas desde que llego al bar, pero en solo dos horas Ash ya había tomado de más. No sabía ni donde estaba. El cantinero lo miraba con pena y trataba de animarlo para que se fuera, pero siempre que decía eso el joven sacaba un billete y el pobre mesero resignado llenaba su vaso.

Y es que de verdad tomar lo hacía olvidar un poco su pena. En eso un grupo de sujetos entro al bar y buscando algo detuvieron su mirada en Ash sin prisa se acercaron a él – así que tu eres Ash el acecino Ketchum – dijo un hombre de moreno de una gran estatura. Ash nada mas miro al hombre y luego dirigió su vista hacia su vaso y pidió que lo llenaran.

El hombre molesto lo tomo del hombro y lo giro para que lo viera. Ash solo desvió la mirada y el hombre se molesto y lo levanto por la camisa – oye acecino pokemon, por que no te mando al infierno por tu rata – al oír como llamaban a pikachu Ash que aun tenía el vaso en la mano se lo estrello en la cabeza al sujeto. Que rápidamente lo soltó. Asiendo que Ash callera de pie, aun que por su estado se estaba tambaleando.

Bastardo como te atreves a golpearme – Ash miro al hombre y a sus otros dos amigos y sabía que estaba en problemas aun así fiel a su naturaleza los encaro – tu comenzaste pedazo – pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque un golpe directo a la quijada lo mando al suelo – no por favor Ben no pelen aquí – el cantinero suplicaba por qué no destruyeran el bar – no te preocupes Bill, esto lo resolveremos afuera, muchachos llevemos la basura a la calle – los dos compañeros del sujeto agarraron a Ash y lo arrojaron por la puerta del bar.

Ash al sentir el suelo mojado trato de ponerse de pie pero una fuerte patada le saco el aire – vez, sin tu rata que te cuide no tienes nada en este mundo – Ash miro con furia a los sujetos – y a ti que más te da imbécil – grito el entrenador – golpearte, ja digamos que es un trabajo. – cuando iba a preguntar a que se refería recibió otra patada en el estomago que lo hizo escupir sangre – malditos – el joven Ketchum se trataba de poner de pie pero no podía.

En eso los dos amigos del moreno agarraron a Ash y lo levantaron, mientras Ben agarraba un tubo de metal – espero que estés listo Ketchum pagaras por la muerte de ese pokemon – Ash no podía moverse le faltaba el aire y en su estado no podía defenderse.

En eso se escucho un fuerte rugido del cielo y todos levantaron la mirada. Las pocas nubes que quedaban se empezaron abrir dejando ver la luna y en el centro de la nube se veía una silueta que nadie más que Ash reconoció – Charizard usa lanzallamas – grito el joven Ketchum.

Los hombres apenas tuvieron tiempo para soltar a Ash y alejarse del lugar antes de quedar rostizados por la poderosa llamarada del pokemon de fuego. Charizard se situó alado de Ash y rugió con furia a sus agresores. Ellos al ver al poderos pokemon temblaron con algo de miedo. Además en la mirada del pokemon estaba gravada la palabra pelean conmigo y terminan muertos.

Los hombres no dudaron en empezar a caminar hacia atrás y alejarse del joven y su pokemon.

Charizard, que ¿haces aquí? – era una gran duda que tenia, que hacia aquí mi pokemon. Este me miro a los ojos y me soltó un golpe con su cola. El cual me mando a estrellarme con una pared – ¡pero qué demonios te pasa Charizard! – me acaba de salvar y ahora me golpeaba, como pude me puse de pie y mire a mi pokemon el cual miraba hacia un punto un anuncio.

Mire el anuncio y en este salía la foto de Lance y su Dragonite. En eso Charizard lanzo un lanzallamas contra el anuncio y este se rostizo. Luego me miro a mí y entendí el mensaje

Venganza –

Lo que no sabía es que una persona había visto todo lo que había pasado con los agresores y como ellos habían huido y como mi pokemon me había salvado.

Esto es muy interesante tengo que decírselo al jefe -

Continuara.

Lose muy corto. XD pero bueno me pareció buena idea cortarlo aquí. Jajaja apareció Charizard n.n! seee jajaja la trama agarra forma. Jajaja espero que les guste el cap. Ahora un anuncio IMPORTANTE

OK LEVANTE LA MANO QUIEN CONOCE A MISTYKET. ESPERO QUE TODOS Y LOS QUE NO, DEBERIAN LEERLA ELLA ESCRIBE MEJOR QUE YO XD

BUENO LA COSA ES QUE MISTYKET TIENE UN FIC DE RETO ABC Y HACE TIEMPO QUE NO SUBE. LA COSA ES ESTA. ELLA Y YO TENEMOS UNA MISMA PASION, EL FUTBOL. ASI QUE DESIDI RETARLA Y APOSTAR. SI SU EQUIPO GANA YO SUBO 2 CAPS ESA SEMANA, SI SU EQUIPO GANA ELLA SUBE LA SIGUENTE LETRA. JAJAJA

LO QUE HACE UNO PARA SEGUIR LEYENDOLA. BUENO LA COSA ES… SI SUS PUMAS PIERDEN TIENEN TODO EL DERECHO DE HACERLA PAGAR XD JAJAJA SU APUESTA POR QUE YA CONFIRMO QUE ACEPTA EL RETO -.-¡! TENGO LA CONVERSACION GUARADA EH! XD ASI QUE TODOS A APOYAR A LOS TIGRES PARA QUE ELLA SUBA CAP

Ahora si a responder los reviews n.n

MikoAucarod: no aquí no hay esferas jajaja ni siquiera una cola de fénix. Pikachu murió y muerto esta y no revivirá. Y Misty si ella es buena y sexy ella ayudara a Ash, espero porque ahora que quiere venganza pufff ni pa que te digo..

Nenexin: la verdad es que si batallo para dormir, pikachu me sigue en mis sueños con una misión electrocutarme. Sobre la narración. Si sé que me queda a deber. Ash es todo un personaje. Jeje y bueno difícil pensar como él, tratare de mejorarlo. Aun que ahorita está pasando por cosas difíciles. Y sobre tirarlo por un barranco XD nah es lloron pero no tienen tendecias al suicidio. Al menos no Ash.

Hirumaharima: gracias por el comentario. Algo triste lo que le pasó a pikachu, pero bueno así va la historia. Sobre los amigos. Están tristes y no saben lo que dicen. Jeje a ver qué pasa con ellos.

Red20: me alegro que te gustara el cap jaja y si era algo lógico sobre los amigos, pero siempre Ash contara con Misty. Creo XD jajajaja sobre Lance, no estaba tomado solo estaba tomando un poco. Trate de ponerlo desde el Angulo que veía el reportero. Jajaja que por cierto me divertí con esa escena. En fin espero que te guste este cap.

Erend: jajaja si ahora tu eres la culpable XD jajaja y bueno deberías leer el manga. Lance es todo un bad ass XD jajaja aquí la continuación espero que te guste. :D

Sebas li 2496: Jeje no se si es bueno o malo el que te hizo llorar, aun que me gusta saber que puedo escribir palabras que muestren el sentimiento que quiero plasmar. Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo. Nos vemos

MistyKet: ya sé que te gusto. Te la pasas alagándome por MSN XD recuerda el reto y no te rajes. Eh que ahora todo el mundo lo sabe. Sobre los amigos de Ash. Solo andan emos XD jajajaja

HERNY: NO TE METAS CON MI ORTOGRAFIA QUE YA SE QUE ES HORRIBLE XD JAJAJAJA Y SOBRE LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES… PUES AUN NO SALEN TODOS… xD ya veré que hago con ellos.

En fin espero que les haya gustado el cap. Cualquier duda o sugerencia me pueden dejar un review. Se cuidan.


	4. Chapter 4

_Venganza – _eso es lo único que pensaba. Sin darme cuenta de que estaba siendo observado me acerque a Charizard y el dejo que me montara sobre él. Desplego sus alas y nos elevamos nuestro destino. La sede de la Elite Four.

…

Mientras a la entrada de ciudad verde Misty la líder de gimnasio había llegado hasta la ciudad, según el rastro de pisadas Ash había recorrido el bosque verde. Y usando su lógica dudaba que el entrenador se quedara en el bosque. Así que lo más seguro era que Ash estuvieran en la ciudad.

La joven empezó buscando en el centro pokemon pero grande fue su decepción, Cuando la enfermera Joy le dijo que no había visto a Ash en todo el día.

Sin saber dónde buscar la líder de gimnasio empezó a recorrer las calles de ciudad verde. En eso escucho un fuerte ruido y presto su atención hacia un cartel que estaba en llamas. Corrió rápidamente para ver que había pasado. Tal vez Ash estaría por allí. Cuando giro en una esquina vio como un hombre de unos 40 años se alejaba del lugar. Ella no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino. Cuando giro una segunda esquina vio a al joven entrenador montado sobre _– ¡Charizard!, que hace el aquí – _Misty apresuro el paso para acercarse al joven.

Ash! – grito la líder. Pero gracias al cartel que había caído en el mismo segundo que ella grito el joven nunca la escucho – ¡Ash detente! – volvió a gritar la joven líder pero el entrenador ya estaba demasiados lejos para escucharla.

…

Mientras en la sede de la Elite Four el maestro dragón se encontraba sentado en su silla de oficina mientras veía la cima de la montaña plateada, a su lado estaba su fiel Dragonite este se veía serio igual que su entrenador los dos estaban en silencio aun que no un silencio incomodo.

En eso se oye como tocan la puerta de la oficina principal – dije que no quiero interrupciones – dijo con una voz seria Lance – y a mí me importa un demonio si quieres estar solo – Lance al reconocer la vos dio un suspiro y se acerco a la puerta y la abrió – que demonios quieres Cynthia – fue lo primero que dijo el maestro dragón. Como respuesta recibió una sonora cachetada.

Después de eso la joven entro a la oficina y se sentó en uno de los sillones – porque demonios me golpeas – la campeona le sonrió – tu a mi no me hablas así Lance, por eso te metí la cachetada, si estas molesto no te desquites conmigo – el Maestro dragón se sobo el golpe y luego se fue a se acerco a un mini bar – algo de beber – pregunto un poco más tranquilo el maestro dragón – lo de siempre Whisky en las rocas – Lance sirvió dos vasos y uno se lo dio a la joven y otro para él.

Bien Cynthia por que estas aquí – pregunto ya un más tranquilo Lance. La joven campeona le sonrió – vine simplemente a saber porque mataste a ese pikachu – Lance tomo un pequeño trago y luego miro a la campeona – tu viste el combate sabes que era la única forma de vencer a Ash – Cynthia dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y miro a Lance – mientes, lo hiciste porque te recordó a ese sujeto – Lance se paro molesto y miro a la campeona – esto no tiene nada que ver con Red – la líder se puso de pie y lo encaro.

¿Tú sabes quién es Ash no? - Lance giro los ojos – no empieces con el cuento del elegido que esos son puras estupideces – Cynthia puso una mirada que asustaría hasta al más valiente de los Tyranitars, siempre había odiado la poca fe de Lance sobre la profecía.

El maestro dragón no se dejo atemorizar por la mirada gélida de su compañera y sonrió con sarcasmo – por Arceus. Como crees en el cuento del elegido que traería paz al mundo pokemon. Si no te has dado cuenta Cynthia vivimos en paz desde antes que tu abuela naciera y tengo que decirlo tu abuela es muy vieja – Cynthia no aguanto más el sarcasmo de su amigo y le iba a plantar una cachetada pero una tercera voz la detuvo.

Y dime Lance, si eso es cierto porque ellos están desapareciendo – los dos Elite se giraron hacia la puerta y vieron la figura de – Steven –

Y si frente a ellos el campeón de Hoenn los miraba con una mirada muy seria – déjense de juegos, tenemos que hablar – los dos elite miraron serios a su compañero. Si Steven y Cynthia estaban en su oficina. Solo significaba una cosa – el equipo Rocket estaba de regreso.

…..

Llevaba como 30 minutos volando y al fin a lo lejos podía ver la sede de la Elite Four – _es hora de que pagues Lance_ – cuando llegue a la sede de la elite le indique a Charizard que descendiera. Cuando estuvimos frente a la entrada de la sede camine tranquilamente junto con mi pokemon alado. La enfermera Joy me reconoció y se paro frente a mi – que haces aquí Ash – yo nada mas la mire – llama a Lance – la enfermera noto mi todo agresivo pero sonrió con dulzura – lo siento Ash pero Lance está ocupado en una junta con – pero no la deje terminar – no me importa si está o no ocupado yo necesito hablar con el ¡ahora! – La enfermera borro su sonrisa y me miro seriamente – lo siento joven pero no puede pasar. –

Yo mire con bronca a la enfermera y me gire hacia mi pokemon y este rugió con fuerza, la enfermera se asusto. El mensaje era claro o me dejaba pasar o me cargaba todo el centro pokemon.

En eso sentí como alguien tomaba mi hombro me gire y vi a que justo detrás de mi estaba Tobías y Paul – tranquilízate Ash – que demonios hacían ellos aquí.

Rápidamente quite la mano de Tobías de mi hombro – no me toques y tu Paul no te metas en donde no te llaman – yo había venido por mi venganza no por una reunión de amigos y rivales – Charizard sígueme – yo y mi pokemon salimos por la puerta principal y me monte sobre mi pokemon – su oficina es la ultima vamos por el – Charizard desplego sus alas y rápidamente llegamos a la oficina del campeón.

¡LANCE!

Continuara.

Jajaja lose corto. Pero bueno me gusta cortarlo aquí XD jajajajajaja espero que les guste este pequeño cap jejejeje ohh Cynthia, Steven, Paul, Tobías, Lance y Ash en un mismo edificio XD pelea pelea pelea!

Quiero disculparme por tardarme en subir pero es que "alguien" se tardo de mas en pagar una apuesta :D a que mis tigres son los mejores no digan que no. Que les regalo un cap de MistyKet. En fin ahora a responder los reviews.

MikoAucarod: salió Charizard o.o matar a Charizard? Es eso posible es bien rudo XD jajaja gracias por el comentario y como te imaginas a Ash menor en un bar XD luego te paso imagen de Ash mas grande y un poco menos niño.

Sebas li 2496: sep todos amamos a Charizard pelea de dragones épica XD o.o no se tendrás que esperar el siguiente cap. :D gracias por el comentario espero que te guste este cap.

Red20: jajajaja mi amigo. Ganaron mis tigres igual subí y ella subió así que ganaste. Y si al fin aparece don Charizard levante la mano quien no ama a ese rudo dragón: D gracias por el comentario espero que te guste este cap.

Hirumaharima: ganaron los tigres espero que el cap de Mistyket te guste XD sobre la pelea tendrás que esperar jejeje se viene se viene, solo que este cap fue de mmm bala bla bla jejeje espero que te guste el siguiente cap

Nenexin: jajaja mi amiga ganaron mis tigres :D pero suerte pa la próxima jejeje gracias por el comentario me alegro que te haya gustado la aparición de Charizard sobre la pelea hay que esperar jejeje gracias por seguir el fic saludos.

MistyKet: QUIEN GANO QUIEN GANO QUIEN GANO! PUES YO GANE! Jajaja gracias por el comentario espero que te haya gustado el cap, la vdd corto pero bueno tú sabes qué onda… a ver cuando apostamos otra vez que la gente quiere más fic tuyo :D cuídate mensa

Mariah: mi último pero no menos importante review. Yo sé tengo que mejorar mi escritura, jeje soy un asco pero bueno tratare de mejorar. Sobre la historia me alegro que te guste, espero que te guste este cap y sobre pikachu u.u… si batallo pa dormir por lo que hice pero ya me anda perdonando XD ahora a ver a quien mato XD jajajaja jeje cuídate y saludos.

Un último mensaje

Poropopo Poropopo tu gritas Goya, Yo Grito Gol (8)


	5. Chapter 5

¡LANCE!

El maestro dragón que se encontraba en su oficina giro hacia su ventana y en ella pudo ver al joven de pueblo paleta montado sobre un Charizard – ¿ese es Ash? - Lance nada mas asintió y miro al joven veía en sus ojos una furia que pocas veces había visto. Pero el maestro dragón en ves asustarse sonrió con prepotencia, no esperaba que el joven de pueblo paleta viniera en busca de pelea.

Dando un paso hacia la ventana – Cynthia, Steven. Disculpen que los valla hacer esperar un poco más, pero como verán tengo asuntos pendientes con ese mocoso – los dos campeones no dijeron nada. Sabían que por la mirada del joven entrenador este no se detendría sin tener su pelea con Lance.

El maestro dragón monto sobre su Dragonite y encaro al joven de pueblo paleta – veamos si el "elegido" esta a la altura – la palabra elegido descoloco a Ash, hace tiempo que no lo llamaban así, pero eso no importaba ahora. Estaba frente a Lance y solo verlo sonreír lo hacía enfermar – Charizard lanzallamas! – sin dar tiempo a platicas el poderoso dragón de fuego lanzo su poderoso ataque que fue esquivado por Dragonite.

Lance se sorprendió ante el poder del ataque pero luego sonrió mas – eh visto mejores ataques de Charizard – esto hizo enfurecer al dragón de Ash el cual se lanzo contra Dragonite.

Los dos pokemons juntos a sus entrenadores empezaron a lanzarse ataques. Charizard no paraba de lanzar lanzallamas mientras esquivaba los rayos de hielo de Dragonite o sus ataques truenos. Dragonite tenía ventaja de velocidad y fácilmente esquivaba todos los ataques de Charizard. Esto solo provocaba enojo y furia de parte del dragón y de parte de su entrenador.

Mientras combatían los dos pokemon se elevaban cerca de la cima del monte plateado. En eso Dragonite se detuvo 10 metros sobre la cima del monte y con una garra señalo a Charizard. Asiéndole ver que lo esperaba allí y que lo retaba a que lo moviera. Esto genero la furia total de Charizard el cual se lanzo con toda su fuerza contra el dragón del campeón.

Lo que Ash ni Charizard pudieron creer fue que el dragón de Lance usando sus poderosas garras detuviera a Charizard en pleno aire – que Ash. ¿Este es el poder de tu Charizard? – Lance y Ash estaban a menos de un metro uno del otro, mientras sus dos pokemons tenían un duelo de fuerza, garra contra garra.

Ash no aguanto el comentario y saltando de su Charizard se lanzo contra Lance. Este no esperaba esa maniobra del joven y gracias al impulso de Ash los dos comenzaron a caer.

Los dos pokemons se separaron y trataron de alcanzar a sus entrenadores. Pero era imposible los dos iban a estrellarse contra el suelo. Pero justo antes de que cayeran un poder psíquico los detuvo en pleno aire.

Los dos peleadores se vieron confundidos y en eso una gran onda de poder psíquico lanzo a los dos entrenadores contra una de las paredes del monte

Ambos entrenadores quedaron confundidos y dirigieron su mirada hacia el pokemon psíquico que los había salvado y luego atacado – ¿pero que pokemon es ese? – Se pregunto el maestro dragón – es Mewtwo – respondió el joven de pueblo paleta

…..

Mientras en él la central de la elite 4 Misty hacia todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo. Había corrido desesperada por más de 40 minutos y solo esperaba lograr detener a Ash de hacer una locura.

Cuando llego le faltaba el aire y dio un gran bocado para entrar a la central, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Paul y Tobías. No es que los conociera en persona, pero sabía que eran buenos entrenadores que habían tenido sus diferencias con Ash en el pasado. En especial ese tal Paul.

Donde esta Ash – pregunto la líder. Los dos jóvenes que habían visto llegar a la bella joven no tardaron en acercarse a ella – ¿y tu quien eres? – Respondió Paul, esa chica era bonita pero su actitud mandona no le agradaba – soy Misty líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste, ahora dime donde esta Ash – si definitivamente no le agradaba su actitud.

Se encuentra en este momento peleando con Lance en la cima del monte plateado, si quieres puedes acompañarnos – Misty se sorprendí al ver a la campeona allí, pero rápidamente cambio su semblante de sorpresa por uno de preocupación. Ash estaba peleando con Lance en la cima de monte plateado. Según ella recordaba había una leyenda resiente de que un poderoso y peligroso pokemon habitaba en ese monte.

….

¿Ash? – el pokemon psíquico se tardo en reconocer el aura del joven entrenador y es que sentía una gran aura agresiva del joven es por eso que lo ataco sin saber si era él o no. También sintió el aura del otro sujeto un aura muy poderosa tanto como la del joven entrenador. Solo que esta estaba mucho más desarrollada.

Ash veía a su viejo amigo con sorpresa hace años que no veía al pokemon psíquico – este se acerco al joven y se puso a su lado, la curiosidad del pokemon clon lo llevo al grado de tocar la frente del joven de pueblo paleta y con su poder psíquico ver qué era lo que le causaba tanto dolor al entrenador.

Poco a poco fui indagando en sus recuerdos y rápidamente vio la escena de su pelea con el maestro dragón. El pokemon miro con furia a el maestro dragón – tu cómo pudiste matar a pikachu el mejor amigo de este Ash, ¡no te lo perdonare! – Lance no entendía nada, pero sabía que ese extraño pokemon psíquico quería pelear y el no escapaba nunca de una pelea. Su fiel Dragonite se situó alado de él y el tomo otra pokebola y la lanzo, de esta salió un Salamence.

Veo que tienes otro amigo – si así lo quieres esto será un 2 contra 2 – Ash miro a Mewtwo y este al sentir la mirada del entrenador – Ash aremos pagar a este acecino –

Pero justo antes de que comenzara la batalla una descarga eléctrica atravesó todo el campo. Al joven entrenador de pueblo paleta se le hizo familiar la descarga cuando giro su cara para ver el lugar proveniente de la descarga su cara se desencajo y por sus ojos salieron un par de lagrimas y de su nerviosismo solo una palabra salió

¿Pikachu?

Continuara..

No tengo perdono ya lo sé, espero que les guste el capitulo XD jajajajaja y bueno ahora a contestar los reviews

Red20: jajaja nice que te gustara el cap, y si red tiene que ver con la historia.. paul y tobias tienen un papel importante en la historia, grax por el review y perdón por la espera.

Sebas_li_2496: graxias por el review espero que te guste este cap :D

Mikoaucarod: jajaja grax por el review… la pelea XD pues creo que hay va… no se si gusto la vdd eh descubierto que las peleas pokemon aburren a los lectores se las saltan para ver quien gano al final XD jajaja pero bueno grax por el review y si Misty corre que puede que sea tarde :D

Mistyket: Misty evitar que ash haga una tontería, es eso acaso posible? Jajaja grax por el review y suerte en la euro que te voy a ganar :D

Erend: lo prometido es deuda :D espero que te guste el cap jajaja y bueno llename el tanque y escribo mas jajaja y si Cynthia salió XD jajajaj pero bueno a ver como le va a la morrilla XD espero que te guste el cap

Hirumaharima: sep tienes que esperar 1 cap para ver mas sangre.. jajaja grax por el review, y espero que este cap te guste

Como dije! No tengo perdón y cualquier cosa que diga será usada en mi contra… jajaja pero tratare de subir mas seguido D: PERO BUENO A VER QUE PASA JAJAJA PERO SIGO VIVO :D SE CUIDAN

ATTE. SATOSHI_RYU


End file.
